it's ok
by Naru384
Summary: Seijirou muak nelihat tingkah bodoh kakaknya, Seijurou. Sikap seenaknya Aomine Daiki pada sang kakak membuatnya makin murka. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tak sanggup lagi melihat kebodohan kakaknya, ia membawa pergi Seijurou, sejauh mungkin dari Aomine Daiki. Merasa kehilanganpun sudah terlambat bagi Daiki. Lantas? Apa yang akan Seijurou lakukan? AOAKA AKAAKA MIDOAKA AOKISE
1. chapter 1

**_Perkenalan._**

 _Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Cast :_

 _-Akashi Seijurou (Oreshi)_

 _-Akashi Seijirou (Bokushi)_

 _-Aomine Daiki_

 _-Kise Ryouta_

 _Warn: Angst (maybe:v), OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo, Bikin sakit hati._

 _Summary:_

 _"Cinta memang buta, seperti aku yang merelakan penglihatanku untuk cintaku padamu, Hey aku mencintaimu, bisa kah?"_

 ** _Partofstory_**

 _"Daiki kau bermain-main dengan Seijurou lagi?!" tanya Seijirou penuh amarah pada lelaki didepannya._

 _"Apa maksudmu? aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya dan akupun sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya, toh dia sudah punya pacar baru," jawab Aomine santai_

 _"Pacar baru katamu?"_

 _"Ya! kau tak tahu?! tch.. selama ini kau bersikap seolah tau segalanya tentang Seijurou. Kemarin aku melihatnya direstoran dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pink, dan penampilan Seijurou sangat keren! dia bahkan pakai kacamata hitam seperti bos saja!"_

 _"BRENGSEK!"_

 _"hey hey aku tak salah apa-apa Seijurou yang selingkuh kali ini, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku meninggalkan seseorang yang meninggalkanku. bahkan saat aku kritispun dia tidak ada disampingku cih."_

 _Wajah Seijirou merah padam penuh amarah, dengan cepat dia berjalan mendekati Aomine dan-_

 _BUKK BUKK BUKK_

 _Seijirou menghajarnya tanpa ampun, dengan... mata berair?_

 _"SIALAN!"_

 _"APA-APAAN KAU SEIJIROU!"_

 _"KAU PIKIR MATA SIAPA YANG KAU PAKAI SEKARANG?!" bentak Seijirou dan airmatanya sudah berjatuhan._

 _Aomine membeku._

 _"Seijirou... jangan bilang..."_

 _"YA ITU MATA SEIJUROU! TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHAT?! LALU APA KATAMU TADI? SEIJUROU BERSAMA GADIS? ITU ADALAH DOKTER PRIBADI SEIJUROU JIKA KAU MAU SEDIKIT MEMPERHATIKANNYA SELAMA INI!! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU MENGABAIKAN PERMINTAAN SEIJUROU SAAT MEMINTAMU MENGANTARNYA CHECK UP?! APA KAU TAHU DIA MENAHAN SAKIT UNTUK KERUMAH SAKIT SENDIRIAN?! KACAMATA HITAM? SEPERTI BOS?! APA KAU INGIN SEIJUROU BERKELIARAN DENGAN MATA BERLUBANG?! BRENGSEK MATI KAU DAIKI! JANGAN PERNAH KAU DEKATI SEIJUROU LAGI!" amuk Seijirou, wajahnya memerah padam, airmatanya sudah mengalir, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan bentakannya membuat Aomine tiba-tiba diserang rasa bersalah teramat sangat._ _Dia tak tahu selama ini dia sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun soal Seijurou._

 _"dan satu lagi, Seijurou tak pernah sekalipun berselingkuh. dia mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatinya. tapi cukup aku yak mau melihat dia tersiksa_ _lagi, jadi cukup tolong jangan dekati Seijurou!" kata terakhir Seijirou sebelum berlalu pergi._

teretetetetetetettt ceritanya masih proses galama lagi kok :v yah kalo banyak yang minat sih, tapi kalo gada ya ga gua publish, dan ga gua lanjut :v monggo yang berminat.


	2. it's ok 1

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Cast :

-Akashi Seijurou (Oreshi)

-Akashi Seijirou (Bokushi)

-Aomine Daiki

-Kise Ryouta

Warn: Angst (maybe:v), OOC, OC, Yaoi, Typo, Bikin sakit hati.

Summary:

"Cinta memang buta, seperti aku yang merelakan penglihatanku untuk cintaku padamu, Hey aku mencintaimu, bisa kah?"

Enjoy!

Terlihat dua pemuda sedang berdebat kecil di lorong sebuah apartemen

"Ada apa Kise? Tumben kau apartemenku?" tanya seorang lelaki dim tampan berambut dark blue.

"Aominechii kita putus!" kata seorang lelaki cantik berambut pirang pada seorang lelaki dim tampan berambut dark blue itu.

"Hah? Apa? Jangan bercanda Kise!" bentak seorang berambut dark blue yang dipanggil Aomine.

"Maafkan aku Aominechii tapi kita harus putus, orang tua ku sudah menjodohkanku, sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu," jelas lelaki pirang bernama Kise itu sembari berlalu dengan air mata menggenang.

*flashback*

Kediaman keluarga Kise.

Terlihat mereka sedang makan malam bersama, dan sang ayah pun mulai berbicara.

"Ryouta ayah akan menjodohkanmu," kata sang ayah sukses membuat Kise hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa?! Ayah apa-apaan itu?! Jangan bercanda! Kau tak bisa menjodohkanku seenaknya dengan orang tak kukenal!" bentak Kise tak terima.

"Ryouta tenang sayang dengarkan ayahmu bicara dulu nak," sang ibupun angkat bicara.

"Perusahaan ayah sedang mengalami kemuduran Ryouta, ada teman kerja ayah yang akan berinvestasi diperusahaan ayah dan membantu perusahaan ayah, jadi untung menggabungkan kedua perusahaan kau hadus menikah dengan anak dari Momoi corp. Mengertilah Ryouta ini demi kelurga mu ya? Demi adik-adikmu, apa kau tega melihat mereka kelaparan?"

"Aku bisa membiayainya mereka dengan uang hasil model ku ayah," tawar Kise berkeras.

"Tidak Ryouta kau tak akan sanggup. Ayah mohon bantu ayah. Ini demi keluargamu."

"Tapi ayah aku sudah punya-"

"Lelaki Dim itu? Berharap apa kau padanya Ryouta? Dia tak akan bisa memberimu keturunan, dia juga belum mapam. Cukup Ryouta ayah tak ingin menyakitimu, jadilah anak baik dan lakukan!"

Kise hanya terdiam, dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah dengan mata memerah, membuat sang ayah dengan cepat meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"Maafkan kami Ryou-chan, maaf," kata sang ibu menangis sembari mengelus tangan putranya itu.

"Tidak ibu, tak apa. Jangan menangis," Kise beranjak mendekati sang ibu dan memeluknya.

Flashback off.

"Jangan memutuskan seenakmu Kise!" bentak Aomine menarik kasar pergelangan Kise, menahan lelaki cantik itu untuk pergi.

"Maafkan aku Aominechii, tapi ini demi keluargaku, kuharap kau mengerti, jujur aku tak menginginkannya tapi ini demi keluargaku, aku tak bisa menolaknya, maafkan aku Aominechii," kata Kise memohon pengertian dari Aomine.

"Tapi kita bisa bicarakan dulu dengan orangtuamu kan?" kata Aomine berharap.

"Aku sudah memohon, dan menolaknya Aominechii tapi.. Hiks... Tidak bisa Aominechii! Maafkan aku... Hiks... Aku mencintaimu... Tapi ini demi keluargaku," kata Kise Aomine tak kuasa melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti itu tanpa sadar melonggarkan genggamanya, dan Kise dengan segera menarik tangannya, dan berlari menjau meninggalkan Aomine yang terdiam.

"KUSO!" maki Aomine dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan Aomine masih belum bisa melupakannya. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya, ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya, tapi jika dipikir perjodohan itu memang demi kebaikan Kise, toh pada dasarnya hubungan mereka memang salah, hubungan sesama lelaki? Konyol! tapi cinta memang konyol bukan?

Cinta? Ada yang bilang jika kau mencintai seseorang tidak harus memiliki, melihatnya bahagia saja sudah cukup. Jadi? Apakah Aomine sanggup melepaskannya atas dasar statement itu? Ntahlah.

Aomine berjalan malas menuju kampusnya. Ya Aomine Daiki (21) seorang mahasiswa jurusan kriminologi semester 6.

Brakk

Suara benturan cukup keras hampir membuat Aomine terjungkal. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut merah terjatuh bersama sebatang pohon yang patah. Aomine segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Ittai... Ah! Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa," kata sosok itu. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip sosok yang membelakanginya itu dan akhirnya sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat seekor anak kucing dalam dekapan anak lelaki itu.

"Hey kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine membuat sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"!" Aomine sedikit terpesona dengan manik ruby bulat dan berkilau itu saat mereka betemu pandang. 'Indah' pikir Aomine saat melihatnya.

"Ah iya aku tak apa-apa," balas sosok itu segera berdiri namun-

Brukk

Ia kembali terjatuh, matanya membulat. Dan anak kucing dalam dekapannya sudah melompat entah kemana. Ia kembali berdiri namun terjatuh kembali.

"Sepertinya aku apa-apa," kata sosok itu menatap Aomine. Aomine yang melihat dan mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil, ia menundukan tubuhnya dan memgulurkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir, ayo! Aku akan memgobatimu," kata Aomine.

"Terima kasih," balas sosok itu meraih tangan Aomine untuk membantunya berdiri. Aomine melihat sosok yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu tersenyum, lantas menuntun sosok itu ketaman yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari mereka dan mendudukan sosok itu disebuah bangku taman.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali," kata Aomine dan segera berlari menjauh.

"Orang baik," pikir sosok itu tersenyum.

Tak lama Aomine kembali membawa sebuah kotak... Pk3?

"Maaf... Hosh... Hoshh lama ya? Aku tadi pulang dulu..." ujar Aomine terengah-engah.

"Tidak, dan maaf merepotkan," ujar sosok itu menunduk.

"Tak apa, rumahku disekitar sini kok," kata Aomine ramah.

"Um," sosok itu mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"Baik, permisi, aku akan mengobatimu," izin Aomine

"Ya silahkan," balas sosok itu tersenyum.

Aomine segera mengobati pergelangan kaki sosok itu, dan lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"Ah iya aku Aomine Daiki, siapa namamu?" kata Aomine saat sudah selesai.

"Ah aku, Akashi Seijurou," balasnya.

"Heeh Akashi ya, kau sekolah dimana?" kata Aomine sembari mendudukan diri disamping Akashi.

"Di todai*. Kalau kau?"

"Hah?! Kau sudah kuliah?! Kupikir kau masih anak SMA!"

"Tidak sopan ya!" kata sosok itu pura-pura cemberut dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah aku juga disana! Kau semester berpa? Jurusan apa?" tanya Aomine penuh antusias.

"Ah benarkah? Aku semester 6, jurusan management bisnis," Jawab Akashi antusias.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Akashi

"Ah aku juga semester 6, tapi aku jurusan kriminologi!" jawab Aomine semangat. Ah sudah lama ia tak merasa sesemangat ini, setidaknya seminggu ini.

"Uwaaahhh kriminologi?! Keren! Bukankah itu jurusan jika kau ingin jadi seperti... detective?" tanya Akashi ragu.

"Ya kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Uwaah keren," kata Akashi tersenyum, membuat Aomine yang melihatnya terpana untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ah tidak sekeren itu kok," balasnya.

Merekapun membicarakan banyak hal hingga lupa waktu, bahkan Aomine melupakan jika dia ada kelas.

"ASTAGA! aku keasyikan ngobrol denganmu sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah melewatkan kuliah hahaha," kata Aomine saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Wahh maaf! karna aku kau jadi bolos kuliah," kata Akashi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa toh aku juga sedang malas kuliah," balas Aomine seraya mengacak lembut surai Akashi.

"Aku juga sebetulnya ada jam dan sama sepertimu hahaha," kata Akashi tertawa, manik ruby miliknya menghilang saat ia tertawa, dan lesung pipinya, sungguh Aomine suka itu.

Setelah mengantar Akashi hingga ke depan apartementnya, Aomine pamit pulang, tentu saja dengan membawa oleh-oleh nomor hp sosok mungil bersurai merah itu, yang membuat Aomine hampir move on dalam sekali pertemuan. Aomine suka, suka sekali dengan manik ruby itu.

"Ahh Akashi manis sekali," gumamnya di perjalanan pulang. Kilasan pertemuan singkat mereka terus berputar dikepala Aomine, bagaimana sosok itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat berkilau, bagaimana manik indah itu menghilang saat sang empunya tersenyum. Aomine sudah lama tak merasa seperti itu, setidaknya sejak ia dan Kise resmi putus.

Kise? Senyum Aomine luntur seketika kala ia mengingat tentang mantannya itu.

"Kise, apa aku boleh move on darimu?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tak mungkin memilikimu bukan?"

"Kalau begiti izinkan aku untuk membuka hatiku pada sosok yang baru saja kutemui, aku mungkin sudah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dengan anak itu," monolog Aomine.

Tbc...


	3. it's ok 2

Akashi Seijurou (21) mahasiswa Tokyo Daigaku jurusan _management bisnis_ , semester 6. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dekat dengan orang lain selain Seijirou.

"Sudah lama aku tak ngobrol seperti itu dengan orang lain. Dan dia juga baik sekali kkk~" kekeh Seijurou saat mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya siang tadi.

Saat ini ia sedang tiduran disofa _apartementnya_ , memandangi ponselnya- tidak! Lebih tepatnya memandingi nomor _handphone_ seseorang yang ada diponselnya.

"Aku sms aja apa ya? Tapi nanti dikira gimana gitu gak ya?" Seijurou hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah disofa antara ingin mengirim pesan atau tidak kepada pemuda _dim_ yang baru saja dikenalnya.

 _Cklekk_

Suara pintu dibuka tak disadari oleh Seijurou, ia masih asik bergerak-gerak disofa.

 _"Tadaima."_

 _"Tadaima kak."_

"Apa anak itu tidur?" tanya sesosok manusia dan segera masuk kedalam _apartement_ itu, dan seketika rasa kesal memenuhi dirinya saat melihat sesosok manusia bernama Seijurou sedang tiduran sembari bergerak-gerak di sofa.

 _"Tadaima!"_ teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke apartement iti.

"Eh iya! _Okaeri,"_ balas Seijurou kaget dan segera duduk dari tidurnya. Ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah dan perawakan sama persis dengan dirinya -kecuali matanya yang berbeda warna dan rambutnya yang sedikit lebih pendek-, sedang berdiri angkuh di dekat sofanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa?! Salam sampai teriak begitu! Ngagetin aja," gerutu Seijurou kembali tiduran.

"Heh! Aku sudah salam daritadi tapi tidak kau balas sialan!" bentak sosok itu lagi

"Seijirou! Gak boleh mengumpati orang yang lebih tua!"

"Iyaaa~" balas sosok bernama Seijirou itu dan segera berlalu kekamarnya.

"Anak ituuu," kata Seijurou memperhatikan Seijirou sampai dia hilang dibalik pintu.

Seijirou memasuki kamarnya, mengganti baju dan kembali keluar. Matanya baru menangkap jika kaki sang kakak terbalut perban, dengan cepat ia mendekati Seijurou

"Kakak kakimu kenapa?!" tanya Seijirou panik.

"Ah ini? Tadi aku jatuh dari pohon saat menolong anak kucing. Tapi tak apa sudah diobati kok," kata Seijurou santai.

"Astaga!" dengan cepat Seijirou menarik kaki Seijurou dan melepaskan perban itu.

"Hey! Seijirou! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Seijurou.

"..." Seijirou tak menjawab dan segera setelah perban itu terlepas Seijirou dia memperhatikan kaki Seijurou.

"Bengkak," lirih Seijirou mengelus pelan kaki Seijurou. "Tahan ya," kata Seijirou.

"Seijirou jangan bilang- AKH! Sakit Seijirou!" pekik Seijurou saat sang adik memijat kakinya cukup keras.

"Biar cepet sembuh, tahan bentar kek!" marah Seijirou.

Setelah selesai, Seijirou mengoleskan minyak dan kembali membalut kaki sang kakak yang sudah tepar kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan pecicilan," kata Seijirou mengelus pelan surai merah yang senada dengan miliknya.

"Kan kasihan kucingnya Seijirou," balas Seijurou.

"Iyaudah besok-besok hati-hati ya," kata Seijirou dan mendudukan diri disofa yang sama, mengangkat kepala Seijurou keatas pahanya.

"Iya maafkan aku," kata Seijurou menyamankan diri dipangkuan sang adik.

"Iyaa," kata Seijirou kembali mengelus lembut surai sang kakak, sembari dirinya mengambil _handphone_ dan mulai mengecek beberapa hal.

"Seijirou?"

"Hmm."

"Aku tadi dapat teman baru," kata Seijurou.

"Ya baguslah," kata Seijirou sekenanya sambil tetap fokus dengan _handphonenya_.

"Seijirou!"

"Hm?"

"Dengarkan akuuu~"

"Iya aku dengerin kok."

"Kamu fokus banget sama hp!"

"Seijurou aku lagi banyak kerjaan, kalau mau cerita ya cerita aja, aku dengerin kok," jelas Seijirou.

Seijurou mengerti jika sang adik sudah memanggil namany tanpa embel-embel 'kak' disituasi seperti ini artinya sang adik sedang lelah.

"Yaudah nanti aja kalau kamu udah selesai sama kerjaanmu," kata Seijurou menghela nafas, dia paham bahwa sang adik memang sibuk. Dia kuliah, juga bekerja untuk menghidupi mereka. Beberapa kali Seijurou mengutarakan keinginanya untuk bekerja, namun dilarang keras oleh sang adik. Seijurou paham, dia mengerti bahwa sang adik tak ingin ia kelelahan, ia memiliki tubuh yang lemah jadi tak bisa terlalu capek, dan disisi lain Seijirou benar-benar tak ingin sang kakak sakit, ia hanya punya Seijurou, jika sang kakak pergi meninggalkannya seperti kedua orang tuanya. Tidak! Seijirou sama sekali tak mau menbayangkannya.

"Maaf ya kak, nanti jika kerjaanku sudah kelar aku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu," kata Seijirou menatap sang kakak yang tiduran dipangkuannya.

"Iya, maafin aku juga gak bisa banyak membantumu," kata Seijurou balik menatap sang adik.

"Aku menyayangimu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku kak," kata Seijirou menatap lurus ke mata Seijurou.

"Tak akan. Aku juga menyayangimu :)" balas Seijurou tersenyum lembut kearah sang adik.

 _Cup!_

Seijirou menunduk dan mencium sekilas sang kakak, lalu kembali fokus pada handphonenya.

Seijurou pun kembali menyamankan diri dipangkuan Seijirou, dan perlahan tertidur dipangkuan sang adik.

Saudara kembar, hanya hidup berdua sejak kecil. Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mereka kecil. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bersama dan hubungan mereka juga sudah semakin erat bahkan tak bisa lepas satu sama lain. Pernah sekali saat mereka SMA Seijurou kerja sambilan untuk membiayai kehidupan serta sekolah mereka dan karna kelelahan ia sampai masuk rumah sakit, dan sejak saat itu Seijirou melarang keras sang kakak untuk bekerja. Baginya Seijurou sudah seperti pahlawannya, jagoannya, yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun, satu-satunya manusia yang memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang padanya, makadari itu ia tak ingin dan tak pernah ingin melihat sang kakak sakit, atau apapun yang membuatnya sedih. Ia sanggup melakukan apapun untuk Seijurou asalkan dia bahagia. Dan ia juga akan sanggup melenyapkan apapun dan siapapun yang membuat Seijurou menderita.

.

.

.

Seijirou berlari keluar kamar, mendapati sang kakak sedang mempersiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

"Seijurou! Aku ada-"

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Seijurou dengan senyum yang errr... Menyeramkan.

"Ka... Kakak, aku ada pekerjaan hari ini, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Ka... Kau makan malam saja duluan dan tidur saja duluan tak perlu menungguku," kata Seijirou terbata-bata melihat senyum kakaknya.

"Baiklah," kata Seijurou mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada makanan dihadapannya dan mendudukan diri. Seijirou dapat mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan sang kakak. Ia berjalan mendekati Seijurou, menunduk sedikit dan mengecup sekilas pipinya.

"Maaf ya," kata Seijirou merasa bersalah, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaannya sedang banyak sekali jadi waktunya bersama sang kakak juga otomatis berkurang.

"..." Seijurou tak menjawab, ia menoleh menatap wajah sang adik, menggenggam kedua pipinya dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Tak apa, aku mengerti :) nanti kalau kau libur kita jalan-jalan ok?"

"Oke!" seru Seijirou semangat dan segera memeluk sang kakak senang.

"Hmmm," Seijurou balik memeluk sang adik. "Udah cepet sarapan nanti kita telat," kata Seijurou memperingatkan.

"Oke~ nanti kita berangkat bareng ya," kata Seijirou sambil berjalan ketempat duduknya diseberang meja.

"Iya~," balas Seijurou, senyum lembut masih menempel dibibirnya.

"Seijurou lihat-lihat! Daunnya mulai berubah warna," seru Seijirou riang saat melihat daun _momiji_ yang mulai berubah warna memasuki pertengahan musim gugur.

"Iya Seijirou! Indah ya," seru Seijurou tak kalah riang.

Musim gugur adalah musim kesukaan mereka, dan perjalanan dari apartement ke kampus adalah perjalanan kesukaan mereka karna jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi daun berguguran serta daun-daun yang berubah warna menurut mereka sangat indah.

"Seijirou lihat daun ini besar sekali lih!" seru Seijurou saat melihat daun _momiji_ yang lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Uwoohh _sugoi!_ Hahahaha."

Hal sederhana yang seperti itu cukup membuat mereka bahagia. Ayolah bahagia itu sederhana kok jika kau mensyukuri hidup.

 _"Aku harap kita bersama selamanya Seijurou/Seijirou."_ mohon mereka dalam hati kepada yang berkuasa diatas sana.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	4. it's ok 3

"Seijirou jangan sampai kelelahan, makan tepat waktu, dan langsung pulang!" nasihat Seijurou saat mereka akan berpisah ke kelas masing-masing.

"Iya kak, kau juga jangan kelelahan, dan makan tepat waktu, kau masih ada uang kan? Atau kurang?"

"Sialan anak ini belagu banget," kesal Seijurou mengundang tawa dari sanga adik.

"Pfttt ahahahaha." tawa Seijirou meledak membuat sang kakak makin kesal.

"Berhenti ketawa gak!" bentak Seijurou kesal dan mulai megkelitiki(?) Seijirou.

"Aduhduh iyaiya ahahahah iya berhenti ini berhenti ahahahah." Seijirou bukannya berhenti malah ketawa makin keras, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat heran, walaupun sudah sering melihat kebersamaan adik-kakak itu tetap saja heran. -fyi, Seijirou itu dingin banget dan nyeremin didepan orang lain, dia cuman jadi lembut dan hangat didepan Seijurou. Jadi ketika melihat orang yang selama ini tak pernah tersenyum, tertawa seperti itu membuat mereka agak heran.

 _"Ssstt... Seijirou kalau sama Seijurou jadi keliatan kayak orang lain ya."_ _"Iya! Eh tau gak sih lo, kemaren kan gua gak sengaja nabrak dia eh anjir tatapan matanya itu loh bikin gua keringet dingin!"_ _"Iya emang auranya itu loh berat banget!"_ _"Kalau Seijurou sih gua gak heran dia ketawa begitu, soalnya dia mah kebalikannya Seijirou. Dia anaknya ramah, baik, murah senyum, beda banget sama Seijirou."_ _"Seijirou brocon kali ah."_ _"Yah anjir wkwkwkw iya kali ya dia kan overprotektif banget kalo soal Seijurou."_ _"Hahahaha."_

Yah kira-kira seperti itu gosipan anak-anak lain.

"Yaudah sana masuk kelas, aku mau keperpustakaan dulu," kata Seijurou saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya, hati-hati kak," balas Seijirou.

"Iyaa dah~."

Akhirnya Seijirou berjalan berlawanan dengan arah sang kakak, melewati koridor, dan segera berlari menaiki anak tangga dan berhenti didepan kelasnya.

Pelajaran panjang yang membosankan akhirnya selesai juga. Seijirou bergegas memasuki semua buku-bukunya dan jalan keluar, hendak menghampiri Seijurou sekedar melihatnya sebelum ia pergi bekerja. Sepertinya Seijirou benar-benar mengidap _brother complex_.

Seijirou melihat kelas sang kakak ternyata belum selesai, dia menunggu didepan terkadang melirik jam tangnnya dan terkadang memainkan hp nya sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Akashi?" panggil sebuah suara membuat Akashi menoleh dan dahinya mengernyit, pasalnya ia tak mengenali siapa sosok di depannya itu. Seorang laki-laki tinggi, macho, lumayan tampan, dan kulitnya hitam terbakar sinar matahari.

"Siapa?" Seijirou bertanya.

"Kau lupa denganku? Astaga aku Aomine Daiki yang kemarin mengobati kakimu, oh! Kakimu sudah tak apa-apa?" tanya sosok itu.

"Ah! Kau yang mengobati luka Seijurou dengan asal-asalan hmmm?" Seijirou tersenyum menyeramkan dan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, membuat Aomine menelan ludah karna orang yang dia lihat kemaren tak menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Eh? Tunggu! Pfttt ahahaha apa-apaan matamu itu Akashi? Kenapa kau hanya memakai softlens di satu mata? Kau sedang cosplay? Dan kenapa kau memotong ponimu seperti itu? Pftt ahahahah," kata Aomine menertawakan sosok didepannya.

"Hah?!" perempatan imajiner muncul dijidat Seijirou, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan gunting merahnya dari saku celana. "Kau mau mati heh?!" hardik Seijirou sudah siap menusukkan guntingnya dan sudah sukses membuat Aomine banjir keringat.

"Yak cukup sampai disitu Sei-ji-rou," kata seseorang menahan tangan Seijirou yang hendak menusukkan guntingnya.

"Seijurou?! Akh," protes Seijirou yang sedetik kemudian memekik kesakitan saat lengannya dicubit.

"Ka- kakak sakit~"

"Makanya! kau harus memanggilku kakak! Apa susahnya sih! Dan kenapa kau mengeluarkan guntingmu hmmm mau bunuh siapa kamu?" tanya Seijurou dengan senyum andalannya untuk menenangkan Seijirou. Dia perlahan menarik gunting dari tangan Seijirou yang dilepaskan dengan rasa tak rela. "Ini sudah gunting keberapa yang kusita darimu heh?" kesal Seijurou dan langsung memasukkan gunting itu kedalam sakunya.

"Hmph! Salahkan orang _dim_ ini yang mengataiku seenaknya!" adu Seijirou. Seijurou menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Aomine?!"

"Y-yo A-Akashi," sapa Aomine terbata-bata ia masih takut-takut karna ditatap tajam oleh Seijirou.

"?" Seijurou yang melihat tingkah aneh Aomine lantas menoleh menatap Seijirou yang sedang menatap tajam Aomine. "Seijirou jangan menatap orang lain seperti itu!" kata Seijurou memperingatkan dan membuat Seijirou menunduk cemberut.

"Maafkan adikku ya, dan ada apa?" tanya Seijurou.

"Tak ada apa-apa hanya ingin menyapamu, dan dia adikmu? Kalian mirip sekali, dan maaf ya aku sudah berkata tidak sopan tadi," sesal Aomine mengingat perkataannya.

"Hmph," dengus Seijirou mengalihkan pandanganya. "Kak aku mau berangkat kerja. Jangan pulang malam-malam!" kata Seijirou lalu mencium pipi Seijurou singkat yang membuat Aomine membelalakan matanya dan segera berbalik pergi.

" _Sugoii_ dia menciummu didepan umum," kata Aomine memperhatikan Seijirou yang berjalan menjauh.

"Hahahaha maaf ya dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia adik yang baik kok. Dan soal cium memang kami membiasakan diri seperti itu, sekedar memberitahu bahwa kami akan selalu ada untuk masih-masing dan untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang kami," jelas Akashi. "Maaf jika itu menjijikan," lanjutnya dan Aomine dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu bagus! Memang harusnya seperti itu, aku suka kok melihatnya :) apalagi dia sangat nurut padamu," kata Aomine.

"Hahahaha memang satu-satunya yang akan ia dengarkan didunia ini mungkin hanya aku," kata Seijurou sembari tersenyum lembut, membuat Aomine yang melihatnya jadi sedikit memerah.

"Ah iya mau jalan-jalan sebelum pulang?" tanya Aomine.

"Boleh," balas Seijurou berbinar.

"Hahahaha kau imut sekali sihh," kata Aomine mencubit pipi Seijurou, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apakah teman baru yang dikatakan Seijurou semalam orang itu?" tanya Seijirou pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmm~ untuk sekarang aku lihat saja dulu, toh Seijurou terlihat senang," lanjutnya tersenyum mengingat sang kakak.

Ditempat lain, Akashi Seijurou dan Aomine Daiki sedang berjalan bersama melewati jalanan dengan tumpukan daun _momiji_ dan _ginko_ yang berguguran.

"Uwaaahhh Seiji- eh- maaf Aomine aku terbiasa pergi kemana-mana selalu dengan Seijirou," jelas Seijurou.

"Hmm tak apa :)" kata Aomine mengerti. "Kau suka musim gugur eh Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya! Musim gugur daun-daun berjatuhan, daun-daun berubah warna, itu sangat-sangat indah Aomine!" jelas Seijurou antusias.

"Pfttt ahahahaha mukamu seperti bocah lima tahun yang baru pertama kali tamasya, apa-paan blink-blink dimatamu itu?" tawa Aomine melihat ekspresi wajah Seijurou yang memang seperti anak kecil ditambah wajahnya yang imut.

"Apa katamu?!" kesal Seijurou melempari Aomine dengan daun-daun yang berguguran disepanjang jalan.

"Hey hey! Akashi hentikan hahahaha."

"Tak mau weekkk," kata Seijurou menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau ya!" kata Aomine mulai membalas.

"Ahahahahaha." mereka kembali tertawa mengabaikan orang-orang yang mungkin terganggu dengan kebisingan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Haaaahhh aku capekkk," keluh Seijurou sembari mendudukan diri di bangku taman.

"Sama hh hh hh," sahut Aomine yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dan ikut duduk disamping Seijurou.

"Hahahaha sudah lama aku tak bermain seperti ini dengan orang lain," kata Seijurou lirih sembari menatap angkasa luas.

"Eh?"

"Ya selama lebih dari 10 tahun belakangan aku hanya memiliki Seijirou, bukannya tak ada yang mau main denganku hanya saja mereka terlalu takut untuk berurusan dengan Seijirou," jelas Seijurou, Aomine mengangguk mengerti, ia baru bertemu selama kurang dari 5 menit tapi ia sudah mengerti bahwa anak satu itu sedikit 'sakit'.

"Kau pasti tau kan kalau dia sedikit 'sakit'. Disini," kata Seijurou menunjuk kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Iya, kalau boleh tau kenapa?"

"Itu... Aku sungguh belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Jadi saat kami kecil Seijirou itu anak yang manis, manis sekali dan ceria, namun saat itu orang tua kami meninggal karna kecelakaan, kamipun tinggal di panti asuhan, dan saat itu kami juga pindah sekolah. Dan disekolah baru ini ada beberapa anak yang mengganggu Seijirou mereka mengejek mata Seijirou, aku tak terima dan melawan mereka semua, tapi karna kalah jumlah dan mereka lebih besar dariku, aku kalah begitu saja hahahaha lalu ntah bagaiman untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Seijirou seperti orang lain, ia jadi menyeramkan dan dia juga bisa menghajar anak-anak nakal itu sampai babak belur. Awalnya aku takut dengan Seijirou sampai-sampai aku menjauhinya, astaga alangkah jahatnya diriku dulu," jelas Akashi tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu saat itu aku melihat dia kembali diganggu anak-anak itu, dia melihatku dengan tatapan terlukanya dan bahkan dia tak melawan saat dipukuli, saat itu aku merasa sangat-sangat bersalah lalu aku berlari melindunginya dengan diriku. Setelah itu aku meminta maaf padanya, dan lalu aku tak ingat lagi karena kata Seijirou aku tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari. Yah jadi semenjak saat itu kami menjadi sangat dekat dan aku mulai menerima sosok Seijirou yang baru, toh dia seperti itu karna ingin melindungiku," jelas Seijurou tersenyum.

"Ohh kau tak punya orang tua. Maaf aku tak tahu," sesal Aomine.

"Hahaha tak apa,"

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"'Stelah itu' apa lagi?"

"Cerita lagi dong aku kan ingin tahu," kata Aomine.

"Yah lalu ibu panti memarahi kami, dan saat SMA kami keluar dari panti dan mencoba hidup sendiri, saat itu aku bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah dan kehidupan kami, tapi karna terjadi suatu hal Seijirou menggantikanku bekerja, dan sejak kuliah ia jadi semakin sibuk dengan kerjanya, yah dia memang genius bahkan walaupun belum lulus sudah banyak orang-orang yang memanggilnya untuk bekerja. Akupun begitu tapi Seijirou bersikeras melarangku bekerja. Jadi, yah aku sedikit-sedikit membantunya jika ia membawa pulang pekerjaannya, maka aku yang akan menyelesaikannya," kata Seijurou.

"Heeehhh~ memang adikmu kerja apa?"

"Dikantor sebagai sekertaris direktur," jelas Seijurou bangga.

"Waahhh _sugoii_ ," puji Aomine.

"Iyakan?! Seijirou memang luar biasa," kata Seijurou tersenyim-senyum.

"Kau juga tak kalah luar biasa Akashi," celetuk Aomine.

"Hahaha tentu saja memang kau pikir aku siapa," kata Seijurou sembari memasang tampang angkuh yang jatuhnya imut dimata Aomine.

"Hahahaha dasar anak ini," kata Aomine gregetan dan mengacak-acak surai Seijurou.

Ditempat lain.

"HUATCHIII!!" Seijirou bersin dengan kerasnya, membuat beberapa karyawan sampai terlonjak kaget.

' _Siapa yang ngomongin aku?'_ batin Seijirou menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Seijirou! bawakan berkas untuk meeting selanjutnya, kutunggu diruang biasa," kata sang direktur.

"Baik pak!" jawab Seijirou, dan bergegas menyiapkan berkas yang dibutuhkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00 dan Seijirou masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Seijurou dirumah sedang mengerjakan berbagai tugas kampusnya dan tugas Seijirou.

 _"Aku kangen Seijirou/Seijurou,"_ batin mereka bersamaan.

 _Cklek_

Pintu apartement atas nama Akashi terbuka. Sesosok anak manusia masuk dengan tampang kusut nenyiratkan rasa kelelahan, pakaiannya pun acak-cakan kemejanya yang sudah keluar kemana-mana, dasi yang miring, laluia menyalakan lampu dan melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Sosok itu segera pergi kekamarnya dan mendapati sosok yang hampir serupa dengannya sedang tertidur dimeja belajar dengan buku-buku berserakan.

"Astaga anak ini sudah kubilang jangan sampai kelelahan," batin sosok itu.

"Kak? Seijurou? Bangun hey pindah kekasur sana," kata sosok itu menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit tubuh sosok yang tertidur bernama Seijurou itu.

"Nghh~ Seijirou kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya maaf aku pulang telat banget," kata Seijirou.

"Hmm :)" Seijurou hanya tersenyum dan berdiri mengacak surai sang adik.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Seijurou sembari membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Sudah tadi pas makan malam," kata Seijirou.

"Itukan sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau lapar tidak?"

"Lapar sih."

"Yasudah sana mandi, aku mau memanaskan makanan dulu," kata Seijurou berlalu pergi setelah mengelus surai sang adik lembut.

"Oke," jawab Seijirou dan segera melesat kekamar mandi.

Seijirou keluar dari kamar hanya menggunakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek, lalu berjalan kearah meja makan, ia sudah lebih segar setelah mandi.

"Nah gitu kan cakep, pftt hahahaha mukamu tadi kayak gembel tau gak! Udah muka berkilauan kayak kilang minyak, baju acak-acakan, rambut kusut, udah mirip gembel tokyo tower tau gak hahahahaha," ledek Seijurou sukses menampilkan perempatan imajiner dikepala sang adik.

"Kakak masih pengen makan kan? Atau mau kubuat pingsan sampai 6 hari? Hmmm," kata Seijirou seraya tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Pfttt hahahaha sekarang malah jadi setan todai," ledek Seijurou makin menjadi.

"Kakak~" rengek Seijirou manja.

"Gausah sok manja! Kan jadi gak tega mau ngeledekin."

 _"Onii-chaaannn~"_ rengek Seijirou makin manja.

"Oke, kalah deh kalah! Udah ah jangan manggil sama masang muka imut gitu!" kata Seijurou dan langsung duduk.

"Kkkk~" terdengar Seijirou terkikik karna berhasil mengalahkan kakaknya.

 _"Ittadakimasu"_ kata mereka berbarengan dengan tangan bertangkupan.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka segera kembali kekamar untuk kembali tidur. Seijurou membersihkan tempat tidur, dan Seijirou sedang mengecek beberapa e-mail di hpnya.

 _SETTT_

Seijurou merebut hp dari tangan Seijirou, dan menyimpannya dimeja nakas dekat tempat tidur mereka.

"Kakak!"

" **Udah malem adikku, sekarang cepat naik tempat tidur dan tidurlah! Ok?** " ujar Seijurou memberi penekanan disetiap kata-katanya, membuat Seijirou hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"Cepet tidur!" kata Seijurou saat dia sudah naik ke tempat tidur. Seijirou menghela nafas lalu ikut naik ketempat tidur -fyi, tempat tidur kembar Akashi itu _spring bed_ ukuran _king size_.

Seijurou menoleh menatap Seijirou yang sudah akan tidur.

 _"Oyasumi"_ kata Seijurou mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mencium pipi Seijirou. Tangannya bergerak memeluk sang adik.

 _"Hmmm Oyasumi onii-chan,"_ balas Seijirou dan menyamankan diri dipelukan sang kakak.

 _"Kami-sama, semoga kami bisa selalu bersama."_ doa mereka sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 09.00 dan sang surya sudah tampil gagah diangkasa. Namun kedua anak kembar kesayangan kita masih enggan membuka matanya. Mereka makin saling merapatkan diri, menyamankan diri dipelukan masing-masing.

Baiklah kita biarkan mereka sebentar lagi, aku tak ingin menggangu moment kebersamaan mereka yang akan menghilang :v *spoiler:v*

.

.

.

Tbc...


	5. say

aduh sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena belum ngelanjutin ff ini, jadi aku jarang buka ffn dan lebih sering nulis di app sebelah.

nah aku lagi baru buat ff akashi centric di wp, cerita tentang time travel jadi kalo ada yang berminat silahkan mampir

uname: banyseoltanggg

kalo yang gapunya tenang nanti kalo udah end bakal aku publish juga kok disini :)

dan untuk ff ini nanti bakal aku lanjutin kok tapi maaf belum bisa sekarang.

makasiiiihhh~ *cium atu-atu*


End file.
